Truth Or Dare
by Trixie Ray
Summary: Who wants to play the classic game of Truth or Dare? Rated T. Two-shot, complete.
1. Chapter 1

**Truth Or Dare?**

**Author: Bea Mendes**

**Pairing: **

**Genre: **romance

**Rated: T**

**Summary:** Who wants to play the classic game of Truth or Dare?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter. Only the plot is mine.

**A/N: **Hello, this is not a real chapter. Are just some explanations about the characters. I think it will be cool If you read it so you can understand how they are in my story. But if you don't want to, that's OK too...

**

* * *

characters: **Hermione, Harry, Ron, Draco, Blaise, Fred, George, Sirius and Remus

**why they live together:** Draco during the war changed sides, his father had crucio-ed him. Ginny, Mr. and Ms. Weasley, Mr. and Ms. Granger are dead. The other Weasley's are apart from each other, minding their own business. Narcissa is dead. Dumbledore and McGonagall are dead. Snape is Headmaster. All other Death Eaters were caught and received the Kiss. Kingsley is the Minister of Magic. Blaise Zabini changed sides a little bit after Draco, because Voldemort killed his father and his mother to make him take the Mark – ran away before. Voldemort is finally dead. Draco doesn't have the Mark.

**where they live:** the Noble House of Black, a.k.a.: Grimmauld Place – the painting of Sirius' mother is gone and the house in more livable.

**timing:** five years after the Golden Trio's 7th year. The war: one year after the ending of school

**ages**

Hg, Hp, Rw, Dm, Bz = 23yrs

Fw, Gw = 25yrs

Sb, Rl = 41 yrs

**profiles**

**Hg** → the only girl in the house, cute, sweet, isn't a Know-It-All anymore – still intelligent (of course), but reads less and now like everybody else, has no job and it's happy about it for now

**Hp, Rw, Dm, Bz **→ really good in Quidditch and play in the Chudley Cannos, consider Hg more than a sister, are all very protective over Hg, and never like her boyfriends, have practice twice a week

**Fw, Gw** → have the store - Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes – and contracted employees to work there – go to the store twice a week; stay home creating stuff, are also very protective over Hg

**Sb → **lives his normal bachelor life and is protective over Hg

**Rl** → found a cure to the werewolves curse with Hg, is protective over her, lives a life like Sb

**TBC**

**

* * *

A/N: **The next chapter is the story! Go on!! Don't be shy...


	2. Chapter 2

**Truth Or Dare?**

**Author: Bea Mendes**

**Pairing: **

**Genre: **romance

**Rated: T**

**Summary:** Who wants to play the classic game of Truth or Dare?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter. Only the plot is mine.

* * *

"Come on Hermione, why don't you play a little bit of poker with us?" Blaise wanted so much to play and he wanted everybody to play too.

"Why? Because I hate poker Blaise, that's why. If you want so much to play something then let's play truth or dare."

Everybody except Harry and the two Marauders had confused expressions on their faces.

"Play what?" Draco asked.

"Truth or dare." Sirius answered. "It's a muggle game."

"Well then, how do you know it?" Ron asked curious.

"Lilly taught us how to play it. We used to play all the time back at Hogwarts." Remus went on for Sirius.

"It's really simple. A person asks "truth or dare", if the askee says truth then the asker makes a question and the person needs to answer it truthfully. If the askee says dare, then the asker dares the other to do something." Hermione said in her matter-of-fact tone.

"Yeah! I like it! Let's play it!" Blaise was super excited. "What do you say?"

"Me and,"

"Me accept it." The twins were grinning. _This would be fun._

"Ron? Draco?" Hermione raised an eyebrow. "In or out?"

"In." The red-haired said and turned to the blond.

"I'm in. Let's play it."

They all went to the living room and sat in a circle. They kept looking at each other until Hermione spoke.

"Before we begin we need to establish some ground rules,"

"Oh, for Merlin's sake Hermione! You and your rules," Draco was also interrupted.

"Actually, I agree with her. Let's make this more fun." Sirius accio-ed a bottle of Firewhisky and went on. "If truth is chosen then the person needs to answer. If dare is chosen and the person doesn't accept doing it, then he or she will have to drink two sips of the bottle. You all agree?" Sirius asked shaking the Firewhisky bottle.

They all answered it together and so the game was on.

"Since Hermione is the only lady in the house, why doesn't she begin?" All the men nodded in agreement.

"Well, thank you Harry." She looked at everyone's faces until she chose her victim. "Remus." She paused grinning. "Truth or dare?"

He returned her grin. "Dare."

Everyone else were silent, excited, waiting for the dare.

"I dare you to..." Her face didn't show much, but she was laughing hysterically on the inside. "Kiss Blaise," she looked at Blaise and his expression was totally priceless. "On the lips!"

The twins were almost breathless for laughing so much. Harry, Ron and Draco laughed a little and were looking at Remus and Blaise, who were staring at each other wide eyed. Sirius just stared at Hermione, trying to read her. She felt his intense gaze on her so she looked at him and smiled a little bit evilly.

Remus could do a lot of things, but he would never kiss a guy on the lips... Not sober a least.

"Give me the bottle Padfoot."

"Oh-ho-ho Remus, I knew you wouldn't get through with the dare..."

He swallowed the amber liquid and turned to Fred. "Truth or dare Fred?"

"You know me mate, I like the danger. Dare."

"I dare you to kiss Hermione on the neck. Very slowly."

She frowned at him. What was the werewolf thinking? This wasn't nearly as good as her dare.

Fred got up and walked over to Hermione and helped her stand up. She stared at him, before she knew he was leaning over her and taking her hair off her neck. She could feel his breath in her skin, she was melting down under him. He started slowly, gently kissing her, and then he found the spot in her neck. She was getting so excited with this. She had closed her eyes a long time ago and her hands were on his shoulders. All of a sudden he stopped and gently took her arms off of him and went back to where he was sitting. Hermione slowly opened her eyes and went back to the circle. When she sat they were able to see her red face. It _had_ been a good dare.

"Your turn Fred." She almost whispered, not really looking at him.

"Ron, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to act like a girl until the enc of the game."

Ron was the second to drink from the bottle. "Harry, truth or dare?"

"Truth." He heard someone mutter a 'pussy'.

"Have you ever thought about kissing anyone in here?"

Harry looked at Ron questioning. When he saw his face he answered, "No." Then he side glanced at Hermione. "George."

"Dare my friend."

"I dare you bit Hermione's cheek."

Hermione looked at Harry and thought that he was joking. But no. He wasn't. George was by her side so he just turned to her and bit her cheek, one time roughly and a second time really gently, running his tongue on top of it later.

"Sirius, truth or dare?" They all ignored Hermione's expression, she was red-faced again.

When Sirius saw George's expression he knew what to answer.

"Truth."

"Have you ever thought about having something with Hermione?"

"Yeah, good question. No, never." He was smirking. "Blaise. Truth or dare?"

"Truth mate." The look he saw in Sirius' eyes told him everything.

"Have _you_ ever thought of having something with her?"

"Merlin! No!"

Hermione was hurt. Even though Blaise was her friend he made it sound like the idea of being with her was almost disgusting. And even Sirius who slept with every woman possible had never thought of being with her. She tried to hide this feelings from the men, but somehow the more she tried the more she felt they knew.

"Draco. Truth..." He smirked. "Or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to ghost touch Hermione while..." He thought for a second. "You do whatever you want."

Draco had his trade mark smirk while he moved over to Hermione and pulled her up. He backed her to a near wall and began kissing her like the world would fall apart from one minute to the other. He had one hand beside the left side of her face and began kissing and biting the right side of her neck. His left hand was wondering through her body, but not really touching it.

All Hermione could feel from his hand was the heat coming from it and going pass through her cotton t-shirt to her heated skin. His hands was almost touching her flat belly and went up and to the side, next to the side of her breast, making her moan lightly. Draco gently kissed on the lips one more time and then backed off from her. He grabbed her hand and led her back to her place.

Hermione covered her face with her hands and thought only about slowing her breathing.

"Are you OK, Herms?"

Hermione could practically hear the smile in Blaise's voice. "Fuck you."

"Fuck me? You wish that, don't you?" He muttered.

She looked up a little bit angry. "What did you say?"

"I didn't say a thing. Anyways, it's Draco's turn now." He smiled.

"Ron, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"How was Lavender in bed?"

Hermione looked at Ron, waiting. She knew that they had had sex, Lavender always told her and Parvati. She didn't like to remember much of this part of her life. She used to like Ron back then and everyone seemed to know except Ron. Or maybe he knew and just didn't do anything about it. The bottom line was that she didn't want to know the answer.

"Amazing mate. You have no idea." He had a sly smile. "Sirius, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to drink the whole bottle of Firewhisky."

"Easy, but no." So he drank two times of it.

"Moony."

"Dare."

"I dare you to suck Hermione's neck. Slowly." Sirius noticed her biting her lip. Waiting to see what would Remus do. Remus looked at her and drank the Firewhisky.

By this time she was thinking that she shouldn't have suggested playing this game. Maybe she should had played poker like Blaise suggested. She was beyond hurt. Was she so bad? Neither Sirius nor Remus would have something with her and they were both huge womanizers. She felt her bottom lip quiver and her sight was a little blurry by the tears that she wouldn't let fall.

"Fred."

"Dare."

'I dare you take of your pants."

Fred laughed and drank.

"Herms."

She still hadn't fully recovered from what Remus did, so she chose truth.

"With who did you lose your virginity? And when?"

She looked at him wide eyed and then down biting her lip.

"Viktor Krum. Fourth year." Before they could swallow that she asked.

"Ron. Truth or dare?"

"Dare." He said out of reflex.

"I dare you not to ask me anything about what I said" She muttered hoping he would accept the dare. No such luck.

"No!" He drank and looked at her. This had hurt him, he liked her back then, and find out that she had been with Krum really revolted him. "You had sex with Krum?"

"Wasn't he your date to the Ball in the TriWizard Tournament?" Sirius asked really curious.

"Merlin! Yes he was! Did you _do him_ before or after he asked you to the Ball?"

"Stop it Ron!" Hermione and Ron had stand up and were looking at each other, a little bit oblivious to the others in the room.

"Because if it was before it was obviously to make him ask you, after to thank him. Or wasn't it just one time? Did you help him by giving information about Harry too?"

Hermione slapped him hard on the face. It surely would leave a mark. " What's obvious here is that you don't know a bit about me, Ronald! Don't you ever talk to me like this again. Don't you ever insinuate that I would say something to him about Harry." She looked down and finally dais between her teeth. "And never again insinuate that I had sex with him to be his date or to thank hi, for asking me! I'm not a whore!"

"What's that you just said? Not a whore? You just let Fred, George and Draco kiss you! In a game! And you liked it! _ Goo_d girls don't do that!"

They stayed quietly staring at each other. But then Hermione said in a pained whispered tone. She had began crying too.

"All game, all you guys did was to play with me and hurt my feelings. But what you did Ron, was by far the worst." She turned to leave the room when she felt Ron's hand holding her wrist. "Please, just... Let me go." Her voice was so broken that he let go off her in the same the moment, like he had be burnt. The boys watched her leave the room going to her bedroom. The silence was getting a little bit awkward.

"We went too far." Sirius said.

"We need to talk to her." Blaise said.

"Make her see that it was just a game." Remus added.

Harry walked over to Ron which was still in the same place Hermione had left him and said, "Don't worry, she'll forgive you." George was trying to make Fred see that it wasn't his question that made Herms blow, that it had been the whole game.

"Maybe we should give her sometime alone..."

They agreed with Draco. When they were moving to their bedrooms they passed in front of Hermione's and heard her sobs. This hurt them so much they almost began crying too.

Harry looked over to Ron and understood the look in his best mate's face. "Do what you gotta do." He then left Ron behind while moving to his room like the others.

Ron knocked in Hermione's door and heard a muffled 'go away'. He didn't do that. He slowly turned the knob and found out that Hermione was laying in her bed with her face hidden in the pillows.

"Herms..."

She turned to face him and asked, "What? Aren't you finished? Came here to make me cry more by calling me a whore or are you now going to laugh at my face? Leave me alone Ron."

He sat in her bed and looked straight in her amber eyes. "I shouldn't have said those things to you. And we shouldn't have played you in the game... It's that, when you answered Fred's question I just wasn't able to accept it, you know?" He took her hands in his. "I liked you a lot back then, and knowing this became too much."

Hermione hugged Ron tightly, still crying. He now and then said calming things in her ear. After a while she became sleepy and Ron noticed it, so he laid her down and just held her hand until she was sleeping; When he covered her body with a blanket he heard her voice.

"Why don't they like me?"

When he looked at her face he saw that she had hey eyes closed and was just sleep talking.

**TBC**

**

* * *

A/N:** What did you think of the first chapter?! I always liked Truth or Dare games! They're awesome, don't you think?

Nwayz., I already wrote half of the next chapter! But my tests began at college, so maybe I'll just update after them... In like, a week or something.

Reviews are appreciated, OK?

Bea~!


	3. Chapter 3

**Truth Or Dare?**

**Author: Bea Mendes**

**Pairing: **

**Genre: **romance

**Rated: T**

**Summary:** Who wants to play the classic game of Truth or Dare?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter. And not even the songs that will appear here in this chapter. Only the plot is mine.

* * *

**A/N: **This chapter is gonna have lots of songs. :D

So I'm gonna tell now what they will be so that you can download them and listen to them when the time comes ok?

**1- Get On Your Boots – U2**

**2- Sexy – French Affair**

**3- Low – Flo Rida ft. T-Pain**

**4- Sexy Movimiento – Wisin y Yandel**

**5- Sugar – Flo Rida ft. Kesha**

**6- Noche de Sexo – Wisin y Yandel**

**7- Calientame – Wisin y Yandel**

**8- Hip's Don't Lie – Shakira ft. Wyclef**

**9- Right Round – Flo Rida ft. Wynter**

**10- Ahora Es – Wisin y Yandel**

**11- These Boots Are Made For Walking – French Affair**

This chapter is dedicated to my friend Flafy, just because I love you and I don't wanna see you so down ;)

* * *

"I'm not joking you guys. You three really hurt her too."

"But it was just a game!" Sirius replied.

"How were we supposed to know that she would take so seriously?" Blaise added.

"Actually, we should have seen this coming. I mean, she's a girl, girls are emotional..." Remus said thinking.

"I'm surprised she didn't cry earlier, have anyone noticed her face when Remus didn't accept the dare?"

"Yeah, I've noticed too Draco..." I can't believe this whole thing." Harry shook his head.

They were all in the kitchen. It was only five in the morning so they didn't have to worry about Hermione waking up and running into them.

"We have an idea." Fred looked over to George.

"Yeah, we do. You're a genius!"

No one could ever truly understand how they were able to have entire conversations just by looks. Twin stuff.

"Here's the thing..."

"... We need to compensate. So..."

"... Here's the plan."

* * *

Hermione woke up and looked at her nightstand she saw three roses. The note on the white one said:

"_We're sorry._

_B."_

The one in the yellow:

_It was just a joke._

_R."_

Ans the last in the red one:

"_A really bad joke._

_S."_

This lightened up her mood for a little bit, but not much nor for long. She laid again and decided that she would stay in bed for the whole morning and take the rest of the day to herself.

When she woke up again it was two in the afternoon. Since she wasn't hungry she didn't leave her room. After the war she pretty much lost her appetite, and just ate because she knew she had to. She went to her wardrobe and enchanted her muggle CD player, picking up a CD. She got her Cosmopolitan and laid in the floor to read it.

She had got this habit when she was in her 6th year in Hogwarts, asking her parents to send her magazines, this way she could keep up to the muggle world and be the girl that she was. She didn't do this always, just sometimes so this way she wouldn't ruin it all. Before she laid on the floor she picked her nail polish. While she read her magazine she painted her nails, singing sometimes.

The boys could here the music coming from her bedroom from the kitchen.

"Frivolous day..." Blaise said.

"_I got a submarine, you got gasoline. I don't wanna talk about the wars between nations. Not right now! Hey sexy boots. Get on your boots, yeah. Not right now, bossy boots! You don't know how beautiful, you don't know how beautiful you are. You don't know, and you don't get it, do you? You don't knowhow beautiful you are! Hey sexy boots, I don't wanna talk about wars between nations. Sexy boots, yeah! Let me in the sound, let me in the sound, let me in the sound, sound, let me in the sound, sound, meet me in the sound!"_

Hermione's voice reached them.

Sirius looked over to Remus and they shared a smile, they got up from the table and left the house without saying one word. They knew each other for so long that they almost shared what Fred and George shared. Harry and Ron, Draco and Blaise were on the same path.

"_Let me in the sound, let me in the sound. God I'm going down, I don't wanna drown now, meet me in the sound! Get on your boots, yeah, yeah, yeah. Sexy boots, yeah, yeah, yeah!"_

* * *

When Sirius and Remus got back to Grimmauld Place it was almost seven. They had lots of bags in their hands and they went to the kitchen following the guys voices.

"We two are genius!" Sirius said smirking.

"Of course we are Padfoot. But we can't forget Fred and George."

"What are you talking about?" Harry wanted to to know what they had been doing all day.

"Remember the twins plan to compensate?" The former professor asked, when they all nodded he continued. "Well, when we heard Hermione singing that song we had a great idea."

"We went shopping for Hermione." Sirius was all smiles.

"You went shopping? That's so boring!" Blaise said bored. He thought they had _the_ plan to cheer Hermione up.

"You're such idiots!" Fred said to Blaise, Harry and Draco.

"Don't you get it?" George was almost laughing at them.

"We bought her new clothes and even a nice pair of boots, it's perfect for their plan!"

"We give Hermione the clothes, saying that we are going out. When she hears this she won't even think twice before saying 'no'. But if the right person asks..." Ron said looking at Harry.

"What? Why me?"

"Because she likes you a lot Harry, and besides you didn't do anything to her all game." Ron said.

"Well, you did dare George, but it was actually a nothing compared to what we did." Draco concluded.

After being convinced Harry went over to Hermione's room.

"Herms? Can I come in?" He opened the door slightly.

"What do you want Harry?" She was lying on the floor with a magazine in front of her.

He sat down as she sat up. They stared at each other for a while.

"We are going out tonight. Do you wanna come?" Before she could answer he continued. "You know we were just joking, right? Look, Sirius and Remus bought you new clothes. Just consider, OK? We're going to this new muggle club that opened last month, _Le Cabaret_, the owner is a French guy remember? You said you wanted to go there... Well, we're going at eleven." He pecked her cheek and left.

* * *

Hermione decided that she would go to _Cabaret_, she had a plan. They played her and now she would have her little and sweet revenge. She decided that after seeing her new clothes. Men, so bloody stupid! Did they think she would not see their plan? Of course she would! She _was_ Hermione Granger after all. They were trying to compensate, and if she was just a normal woman the plan might have worked.

To get her plan moving she went to kitchen and ate some toasts, she wouldn't drink with an empty stomach, she knew better than doing this. On her way back to her room she saw the guys talking in the living room.

"I'm going with you."

It was 9:30 PM when she started getting ready. She would get ready in the good old muggle way. Everything had to be perfect. She first put her make-up on, her eyes were smoky in the end and she would wear a blood red lipstick.

She put her black mini shorts, her new Stiletto boots and a new white blouse that showed a lot of her skin. The red lipstick really was the cherry on top. She made a high ponytail that looked beautiful and this way her hair wouldn't hide her face and, well...

She got her new perfume – CH, by Carolina Herrera. Gosh she loved it! It was strong and sweet, but not enough to make one feel sick. It was also perfect. She put a charm on herself, this way her make-up, hair and outfit would not mess up. She left her room at 11 o'clock.

"Let's go?" She said as she entered the living room. It took a lot of her not to smirk with the looks they were giving her. _"Let the games begin."_ She thought.

They apparated to a park near the club. When they got there they saw the name _Le Cabaret_ in a red neon light, the music was loud and it could be heard in the street. It was a club different form all others in town. You payed a lot to get in, but it was worth it, every time a song in Spanish was playing everybody got Tequila shots – that were only served this time. You didn't need to pay more inside to get drinks.

They went inside and heard the song playing, the vocalist had a French accent.

"_You're so sexy, sexy, sexy. I need your love, I need no hesitation. You're so sexy, sex, sex, sexy. Feel me now and stop the conversation. No, no, no, don't stop the desire. No, no, no, no, no! No, no, no, higher baby higher. No, no, no, no, no!"_

Hermione moved around the club without even looking back to the guys. And it was driving each one of them crazy. The music was loud and everybody was dancing. Her destination was the bar and then go to the center of the club, where it looked like it was the best place to dance and to get attention.

A song began to play and she moved graciously towards the great amount of people, dancing.

_Whoa  
Shawty  
Yea she was worth the money  
Lil mama took my cash,  
and I ain't want it back,_

Two guys were dancing with Hermione in a way that her parents would never approve.

_The way she bit that rag,  
got her them paper stacks,  
Tattoo above her crack,  
I had to handle that,_

It was all about the teasing with this two strangers. They went down to the floor and up again.

_I was on it, sexy woman, let me shownin  
They be want it two in the mornin  
I'm zonin in them rosay bottles foamin  
She wouldn't stop, made it drop  
Shorty did that pop and lock,  
Had to break her off that gwap_

Their hips glued to one another, their hands moving up and down their bodies.

_Shawty had them Apple Bottom Jeans [Jeans]  
Boots with the fur [With the fur]  
The whole club was lookin at her  
She hit the flo [She hit the flo]  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low low low low low low low low_

Touching and provoking, driving everybody who were watching crazy.

The song began to change, the beat louder than before, this song would be good, Hermione thought.

Nothing like a good song in Spanish, a song more _caliente_ than the others. She searched around her and found Harry. He had a look on his face that showed her that he was at the same moment shocked with her attitude but also mesmerized with it.

He would be the first victim.

_Tienes un cuerpo brutal... (Woo oh oooh)_ – You have an amazing body (woo oh oooh)_  
Que todo hombre, desaria tocar... (woo oh oooh)_ – That every man would like to touch... (woo oh oooh)_  
Sexy movimiento... (Oh, Oh, Oh)_ – Sexy movement... (Oh, oh, oh) _  
Y tu perfume combino con el viento..._ - And your perfume matched the wind..._  
Que rico, huele.._ - What a rich smell

Harry apparently was a great dancer and Hermione loved to discover that. At some point Hermione put her hands in Harry's shoulders, moving closer, and that's when he smelled her perfume.

_(Oye chula, sabes que?)_ - (Listen girl, you know what?)_  
Me desespero..._ - I get desperate..._  
(Tu lo sabes)_ – (You know it)_  
Quisiera, sentir tu cuerpo..._ - I wanted, to feel your body..._  
Es el momento..._ - This is the moment..._  
De venir a mi, no pierdas mas tiempo... (eh, eh)_ – Of coming to me, don't wast more time... (eh, eh)

When he felt the sweet intoxicating smell of her perfume he forgot that she was Hermione Jean Granger and that he was Harry James Potter. At that moment, to him, they were only man and woman. Nothing more, nothing less. They weren't friends that met 12 years ago.

The instinct took over him. A prime and strong instinct that he couldn't fight.

_En la mano, un vaso..._ - In her hand, a glass_  
En el pelo un lazo..._ - In her hair a ribbon_  
Maquilla, con su cartera, nunca pierde el paso..._ - Make up, with her purse, never loses a step..._  
Jamás, ah perdido un caso..._ - Never, lost a case..._  
Dame un abrazo..._ - Give me a hug..._  
Añurame, el antebrazo..._ - Scratch me, my arm...

Someone thrust into Hermione's hand a little glass that had a Tequila shot. And she drank it without thinking twice.

They danced to the rhythm together, without ever missing a step. It looked like the whole dance had been choreographed and they were performing just another time, to just another public. But they weren't. It hadn't been choreographed. It was just them, dancing in that moment following their instincts. And that's why everybody kept staring at them.

_Acaba..._ - Finish_  
Prendete como lava..._ - Connect like lava..._  
Y sin pensarlo, se mi esclava..._ - E without thinking be my slave..._  
Dame un besito, con baba..._ - Give me a kiss, with saliva..._  
Que sepa a guayaba..._ - That is like guava..._  
Ella no frega, ni lava..._ - She doesn't clean or wash..._  
Pero bailando es la brava..._ - But dancing she is great...

No need to say that Ron, Draco, Blaise, Sirius, Fred, George and Remus were also there, watching Hermione dance with Harry. And if looks could kill Harry would already be dead.

The song was changing again and Hermione looked for her next victim.

"_Blaise Zabini"_ He had that smug look on his face, and oh, she was going to take it off of him.

_Pretty much, you give me a sugar rush  
Lil mama you give me high blood pressure when you blush  
Lips feel soft as a feather when we touch, shorty that's whats up_

Blaise started dancing with Hermione, looking sexy – as always. But when they really started dancing something changed.

_My lips like sugar  
My lips like sugar  
This candy got you sprung  
This candy got you sprung  
So call me your sugar  
So call me your sugar  
You love you some  
You love you some  
I'm sweet like..._

They were not moving slowly, but not fast enough, they were nailing the song. Hermione moved closer to him and started singing in his ear.

_Dae! double dee double dae  
double dee double dae  
double dee double dae  
double dee double dae (I'm sweet like...)  
double dee double dae  
double dee double dae (I'm sweet like...)  
double dee double dae  
Sugar... _

They both knew that song, they knew what would come next.

Knowing this only made them focus on the dance. And that made it look so terrific. Someone even said they looked like lovers, like they were having the best sex one could ever have.

But they were just dancing.

Blaise turn to sing came up and he whispered in her ear.

_You like my sugar, my sugar.  
You so sweet, so sweet.  
Like my candy, my candy  
You so sweet, so sweet.  
I got a good appetite with you on me, on me.  
Ill wrap you out of them clothes.  
You my treat, my treat._

The song was beginning to change, but Hermione continued dancing with Blaise while she thought of the next person.

_Girl you my sugar, I call you Candy  
And tonight I'm gonna get me some, get me some.  
Girl you my sugar, I call you Candy  
And tonight I'm gonna get me some, get me some sugar. _

And the song faded away, only to bring another one.

_Acercate_ – Come closer

_Te diré que..._ – I'm gonna tell you...

_Nadie te va a tocar como yo_ – Nobody is gonna touch like I do

_Nadie te lo va hacer como yo_ – Nobody is gonna do it like I do

Draco Malfoy was a hot and sexy dancer. The mix of the song, the rhythm and his dance was driving all girls crazy.

_Decidate ya cuando será_ – Decide now when

_Que tu boca tocará mi boca_ – My mouth is gonna touch yours

_So, dime ya que tú me das_ – So, tell me now what will you give me

_Quiero sentirte, besarte_ – I wanna feel you, kiss you

_Mi lengua pasarte_ – Run my tongue on you

It was all about the touch, the hands, body glued with body.

He had one hand in her hair, bringing her closer to him and the other was running through her side.

_Y vas a sentirte bien_ – And you're gonna feel good

_Vamos a pasarla bien_ – We're gonna be good

_Tu no ves que estoy sufriendo_ – Don't you see that I'm suffering

_Y viendo el tiempo pasar sin comerte_ – And seeing the time pass without having you

Her hands were running up and down her own body, provoking. Until she turned her back to him.

_Empecemos en la playa_ – We begin at the beach_  
Terminemos en la cama _ – We finish in the bed_  
Trae la toalla porque te vas a mojar_ – Bring a towel because you'll get wet_  
En flex, mami your tense_ _  
Lay in my bed and prepare for sex _

Her gesture drove him crazy and he just wanted to take her right there in front of everybody.

But the song changed and Hermione was moving away from him. Going towards Sirius Black.

_El perro le echa la patita a su gatita_ – The dog throws the paw in his kitten_  
(Quiero dormir calientita)_ - (I wanna sleep very hot)_  
Si estas activa y borracha,solamente grita (Uh!)_ - If you're active and drunk, only screams (uh!)_  
(Quiero dormir calientita)_ - (I wanna sleep very hot)

The problem of dancing with Sirius Black is that all women looked at her with expressions that showed that they wanted to kill Hermione and take her place in front of Sirius.

_Agita agita y pasate la manita_ – Shake up, shake up and run your paw_  
(Quiero dormir calientita)_ - (I wanna sleep very hot)_  
Pidele a tu gato que te guaye la colita, dale_ – Ask you cat to hold your ass, come on_  
(Quiero dormir calientita)_ - (I wanna sleep very hot)

He had that forever look of being a bad boy. His hair, his clothes.

His smirk.

All women were trying to get her attention but he only had eyes to Hermione.

_Calientame (Woh...)_ - Heat me up_  
En la cama mami matame (Woh...)_ - In the bed, mommy, kill me (woh...)_  
Avanza y calientame (Woh...)_ - Come on and heat me up (woh...)_  
En la cama mami matame (Woh...)_ - In the bed, mommy, kill me (woh...)

Hermione really was a little vixen. She had a leg between his legs and began shaking her hips, inviting Sirius to do the same. Which he did.

But nothing lasts forever, and the song changed.

_I never really knew that she could dance like this  
She makes a man wants to speak Spanish  
Como se llama,si, bonita,si, mi casa, su casa_ – What's your name, yes, beautiful, yes, my house, your house_  
Shakira, Shakira_

She knew this song to and realized that had to dance it with the twins. She just had to.

She pulled George to her front and Fred was right at her back. She had one hand at the back of Fred's head and the other was running down from George's shoulder to his muscled chest.

_Oh baby when you talk like that  
You make a woman go mad  
So be wise and keep on  
Reading the signs of my body_

Oh that beat.

Women said she was being a slut messing with twins. But they all wanted to be where she was.

_And I'm on tonight  
You know my hips don't lie  
And I am starting to feel you boy  
Come on lets go, real slow  
Don't you see baby asi es perfecto _ - Don't you see this way is perfect

Their hands were on her hips and they shared knowing looks from time to time.

And the music changed.

_Anoche, anoche soñe contigo (tu sabes)_ – Last night, last night I dreamed with you (you know it)_  
Soñaba que te besaba (el duo dinamico)_ – Dreamed that I kissed you_  
Y que te acorralaba_ – And that I cornered you_  
Anoche, anoche soñe contigo_ – Last night, last night I dreamed with you_  
Soñaba que te besaba_ – I dreamed that I kissed you_  
Y que te acorralaba_ – And that I cornered you

She didn't search this time, her victim came to her from behind. Remus Lupin.

Still with her back to him she began moving, shaking her hips. Someone gave her another shot and she drank it, throwing the glass for someone to catch.

_(oye beibi)_ – (Listen baby)

She took courage and bend down and then up again and turned to face him, putting her hands on his neck.

_Y ahora dale sin miedo (jaaa)_ – And now give yourself without fear_  
(Y ahora es)_ – (And it's the time)_  
Hasta que se rompa el suelo_ – Until the floor breaks_  
Y dale sin miedo_ – And give yourself without fear_  
(y ahora es, ahora es)_ – (And it's the time, it's the time)_  
Y ahora dale sin miedo_ – And now give yourself without fear_  
(Y ahora es)_ – (And now it's the time)

Remus was more than excited, his eyes were darker and had a golden light to them. Remains of being a werewolf, Hermione knew.

_Hasta que se rompa el suelo_ – Until the floor breaks)_  
Y dale sin miedo_ – And give yourself without fear_  
(Y ahora es, ahora es)_ – (And now it's the time)

His hands moved to her hips and he held her in a possessive touch, hard, almost bruising her. But she liked it.

But it was like a good candy, it ended way too fast.

_You spin my head right round, right round  
When you go down, when you go down down..._

She looked at the last of the guys. Ron.

She still loved Ron, deep, deep down. But she knew they would never be together as boyfriend and girlfriend. The friendship was more important than that.

But that didn't meant she couldn't at least have fun with him.

_You spin my head right round, right round  
When you go down, when you go down down..._

Hermione dancing with Blaise was nothing compared to her dancing with Ron.

_They_ looked like lovers. Like soul mates dancing. They went as slow as rhythm allowed.

_From the top of the pole I watch her go down  
She got me throwin my money around  
Ain't nothin more beautiful to be found  
It's going down down..._

At some point Hermione decided it would be fun to go all the way down to the floor and back.

_From the top of the pole I watch her go down  
She got me throwin my money around  
Ain't nothin more beautiful to be found  
It's going down down..._

Of course, Ron was mesmerized as he watched her. They danced together for a little bit more, until the song ended.

All guys in the club watched her, wanting her to give them at least some attention. But she didn't have eyes for them.

The night went on and at some point the guys couldn't take anymore of her teasing.

"Herms, we're going home. You're coming?"

Harry looked solemn and she just nodded.

The nine of them walked towards the park, so they could apparate back home. One by one they disappeared, Hermione being the last one. When she got to her destination – an alley near Grimmauld Place – she realized they were all looking at her. She just smirked, walked pass them and began singing.

_You keep playing where you shouldn't be playing  
And you keep thinking  
That you'll never get burnt (HAH)  
Well, I've just found me  
A brand new box of matches  
And what you know you ain't had time to learn _

She didn't need to look back to know that they were watching her go towards the house.

She just went on.

_These boots are made for walking  
And that's just what they'll do  
One of these days  
These boots are gonna walk all over you_

Oh, they did learn their lesson.

**/. Fin .\**


End file.
